


Sea, Sand and Seashells

by Gryps



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beach time, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Rey is slightly afraid of water, They all need a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryps/pseuds/Gryps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order being nearly destroyed, the General Organa decided to give everyone a little holiday on the beach. Finn, Poe, Rey and Ben got there first, and instead of waiting for the other, they take the decision to go try the water… But Rey, as a desert girl, wonders, is it really safe to go near so much water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea, Sand and Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I'm still not a native speaker and I still don't have a beta so please, forgive any mistake I made (or kindly point them out, I'll try to correct myself if I can).
> 
> Just a little fluff, with a tiny little bit of angst, because they all need more fluff in their lives. Please, enjoy! :3

Rey buried her feet in the warm sand, closing her eyes to feel a very welcome breeze. Nothing here was really new to her, she knew sand better than anyone and she did live with Master Luke surrounded by ocean, but somehow, this beach was... different. The sand here was thin and so white it hurt her eyes, unlike the rough, yellow - almost orange - and harsh sand of Jakku. The water was not as threatening, clearer and not as loud, gentle waves dancing lazily to unveil some beautiful seashells. The weather was hot, but not crushing and the wind was never more than a peaceful breeze.

General Orga- _no, Leia_ sure knew the best corners of the galaxy.

She gripped excitingly the hand of Ben, looking at him with a huge smile and she almost bounced up and down, unable to stay still. Which, of course, made him roll his eyes and he sighed to hide the happy smirk on his lips. Her happiness was rather contagious. “It’s so beautiful here! Ben, look!” she said, tugging on his arm to lead him to the beach.

For a fully trained Jedi, she could still have a rather childish behavior sometimes, and Ben will never admit it’s one of his favorite things about her.

“Yes, I know, it looks like water and sa- ow, _Rey_! Slow down!” Only a giggle answered him as she started to run faster toward Finn and Poe, both already almost in their swimsuits. Other members of the Resistance - including his mother - were going to join them but for now, there was just the four of them enjoying the beach. The star pilot finished removing his pilot suit and stretched. “Hurry up Finn! I want to go in the water since three days ago!”

The ex-stromtrooper grumbled something lowly, happy to be here but not liking one bit being pushed around. He threw sand at him and almost tackled him to the ground, but Poe was faster and he started running to the sea, leaving all his clothes in the sand. Rey laughed at their antics and squeezed Ben’s hand harder, giving him a blinding smile.

He wasn’t too keen on going on this little break - there was still so much to do - but Leia had insisted and Rey had looked so happy to come here he didn’t put so much of a fight and convincing him didn’t take too long. He had hoped he would be alone with Rey to make love to her in the sand - _no, don’t think about this now, it’s not the time_ \- but unfortunately, it was a group holiday. Luckily, they were here the firsts, and Ben was secretly thinking about running out on the two other males to be alone with Rey. He was sure they wouldn’t mind at all.

He sat down on the sand, determined to stay dry and to let them have their fun in the salt water when he noticed Rey hadn’t moved one bit, somehow shifting slightly from one leg to the other while watching her friends. He narrowed his eyes and watched her carefully, noticing her unusual behavior. “What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes and join them.”

She looked at him, chewing on her lips before frowning. “You are not coming? ... Why not?” He lifted his eyes, lifting an elegant eyebrow. Yes, something was definitely amiss. “I have no intention to go swimming. I think I’m going to stay there and meditate.”

Oh, that was not okay. That was so not okay. She opened widely her eyes and fell to her knees in front of him. “What? No- no! I need you, please, come with us?” He gave her a dark look, silently wondering what was wrong again. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, suddenly curious. “Why...? Don’t worry, I’ll probably join you later, once they calm down a little.”

But Rey simply kept chewing on her lips nervously and glanced at the sea quickly, looking impatient - as expected - and almost... tensed? Ben frowned. He didn’t like that look at all. “Rey,” he said, his voice slow and careful. “What’s wrong?”

Rey opened her mouth, before closing it as fast and chewing on her lips again. He shifted a bit, not really patient, and was about to repeat his question when she talked, her voice fast and rushed. “I want to go in the water but I’m not used to being immerge, I mean I grew up on Jakku and there was no water - well there was but not like this, there wasn’t any sea you know - and Master Luke taught me how to swim but I’m still not used to it and now there is the sea again and I want to but I’m-” He interrupted her by lifting his hand, closing his eyes.

“Rey... are you afraid of the water?” There was a little blank, both of them ignoring completely the happy shouts of the two other men in the salt water, before Rey straightened her back, lifting her chin. “Of course not! I’m not afraid at all! It’s just that... well... I would feel better if... well, if you came with me? Please Ben!” She gave him her most adorable pout and he felt his heart melt. She knew he was unable to resist her.

He let out a dramatic sigh and began to take off his clothes, making Rey almost squeal in delight. As his shirt was hiding his face, he smiled widely, feeling his whole being getting warmer at that sound. He knew he sometimes acted like a jerk, but it was stronger than him. He was still learning to open himself to her. How he could ever deserve her he didn’t know, but she was his and only his, and he loved her so much...

She was so strong and didn’t need anyone to watch over her but there was little moments like this one when she allowed him to come closer, when she lowered her walls to let him see her - however small - weaknesses. Despite everything that happened to her, to him, to them, she still found the strength to let people in where he was completely close to the world around him. She was so much stronger than him, with all her blinding Light, and yet she had chosen him, and right now, she had asked him to help her, even if he was sure she didn’t really need him to protect her.

And he would be damned twice if he ever let her down.

They both fumbled out of their clothes and soon Ben presented his back to her. Sensing her confusion through their bond, he gave her an encouraging nod. “What are you waiting for? Come on.” It took only a second to Rey to understand and she jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, stealing little kisses on his cheeks. “I love you, Ben.”

He chuckled softly, keeping a low voice. “Well, I must admit, I prefer when you’re wrapped around me on the other side...” His comment made her hit his shoulder and Rey’s face got red, as Ben moved toward the sea. “You ready?” She simply nodded, his hair tickling her cheek and she took a moment to breath his scent as he slowly entered in the water.

Finn and Poe had stopped throwing water at each other and were completely soaked, watching them coming closer. “Ah! At last you decide to join us! What took you so long?” The dark skinned man leaned into Poe’s ear and whispered something that couldn’t possibly be good judging the huge smile appearing on the pilot’s lips.

He had no idea of what was going on but he could sense Rey’s slight nervousness and he would not let them give her more reasons to be stressed. “Don’t you dare...” he said with a threatening tone, giving them the best glare he could manage half naked, half wet and with his girl on his back, but of course, Poe didn’t care and soon, he had jumped on Finn’s back.

Oh _no_ , this was _not_ happening.

Ben waited for them to start their war cry with their mouth wide open before using the Force and pushing them out of his way and sending them in the water. He had a satisfied smirk on his lips when he heard Rey’s gasp, before the two men poked their heads out of the water to cough with all their might. “H- Hey! Not fair!” “Yeah, this is- so cheating!”

Ben ignored them and kept walking in the sea, until Rey’s feet could touch the cold liquid. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he whispered gently, as Poe was finally back on his feet, his black hair all around his face. “Hey! What was th-” He didn’t finish his sentence, as Finn suddenly put his hand on his arm, understanding finally Ben’s reaction.

He too knew how hard it could be, to not have lived a normal childhood, and facing people who sometimes didn’t understand them.

Poe was the sweetest man he knew, but he had grown up with people who loved him, who took care of him, who explained him everything he needed to know. But Rey, like Finn, didn’t. And right now, she needed someone to show her the way, and as damaged as Ben Solo could be, he was the one she had chosen and Finn could respect that. He smiled gently at Poe’s confusion and took his hands to lead them farther away.

Ben watched the ex-stormtrooper and he took a second to feel grateful, before turning his complete focus on Rey. “Still good?” he asked, and she nodded before kicking him slightly on his thigh in return. “I’m okay Ben, just keep going. I’ll stop you if I need to.” She was fine. A little tense maybe but really, she was not that weak. Water didn’t scare her it was just... unfamiliar.

He kept walking them, sinking them slowly in the water until it reached his waist, and then he slowly turned in her embrace to face her as he lowered them both. “It’s alright,” he whispered, sending waves of comfort through their bond. “There is no current here, you are safe.” She rolled her eyes at his display and kissed him softly, ready to unwrap her legs but not doing it quite yet.

She slid a still dry hand in his hair and gave him a excited smile, her apprehension melting like snow in the sun thanks to the safety of his arms. “Okay, I’m ready,” she said with a confidence she truly felt, and release Ben from her grasp.

He watched her closely but really, she seemed fine. Her first motions were a little bit nervous, but when she felt that the water was being really docile, she let a small giggle escape as her eyes shone with mischief.

“Race you back to the boys!” she cried out, before splashing him and swimming fast away from his reach. He smiled and shook his head, letting her take a small head start. There was no way she could win this.

She was still swimming like a rock.

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a series of one-shot, I don't know... Maybe I'll write some heated smut on the beach, I'm not sure yet. ^^ What do you guys think?


End file.
